Palabras Innecesarias
by Marin Nikiforov D.Campbell
Summary: Para ambas, las palabras de amor eran innecesarias, mujeres inexpresivas como ellas no necesitaban ese tipo de cosas, saber identificar y explorar cada parte de sus cuerpos y su lenguaje corporal era lo único que necesitaban. ADVERTENCIA; ESTO ES YURI(CHICAXCHICA) SI NO LES GUSTA, NO LEAN! Klaud Nine x Olivier Armstrong, No AU. ONE-Shot


_Un One-shot de una pareja crack que me vino a la mente xD_

 _._

 _._

 **Palabras Innecesarias**

 **.**

 **.**

La habitación de Olivier estaba ricamente decorada, tal y como se esperaba de su estado como heredera de la afamada Familia Arsmtrong, La inmensa cama de dosel, las amplias ventanas, las cortinas de terciopelo, los muebles de caoba, e incluso las suaves sabanas de seda que se deslizaban ricamente por su cuerpo desnudo y la almohada de plumas de ganso en la que se encontraba recostada.

Hace años, cuando había sido una simple domadora de bestias en un circo, hubiera estado impresionada con la riqueza que exudaba este ambiente, pero años de haber sido expuesta a las excentricidades de la Orden la habían insensibilizado a este tipo de cosas.

Tomo un sorbo de vino de la copa que estaba en la mesa de noche, miro alrededor de la habitación en busca de Lau Shimin, notando que la inocencia estaba desaparecida, decidió que, como era común cuando ella y Olivier tenían sexo, el pequeño mono huía a donde encontrara a Timothy, su protegido, quien en estos momentos se encontraba dormido a unas habitaciones mas abajo, ella misma lo había verificado antes de unirse a Olivier, de seguro Lau aprovecho el momento y se escabullo en la habitación en la cual estaba Timothy.

Acababan de terminar una misión particularmente estresante y recordando que Olivier le contó en su ultima carta que estaba quedándose temporalmente en la mansión Armstrong por asuntos en central, decidió tomar un desvió hasta esta para descansar antes de tener que volver a la orden a que la enviaran a otra misión, pensó que seria bueno para el niño, pasar algunos días tranquilos en la vasta extensión de jardines y jugar un poco, como se suponía que debía hacer un chico de su edad.

Olivier y ella no coincidían mucho en este tipo de cosas, claro, podría ser tan dura como ella cuando se trataba de la misión, pero en estado inactivo gozaba un poco de mimar al niño, después de lo que le había pasado a sus antiguos protegidos, se había decidido a proteger y ayudar a mantener vivo a Timothy lo mas que pudiera, después de todo, la vida como exorcista era cruel; varias veces había anhelado volver a la vida de circo y cuidar de las bestias de nuevo, pero ahora era imposible, tanto ella, como Timothy y los otros exorcistas ya eran herramientas para los crueles cruces del destino.

Dejando a un lado los pensamientos sobre el futuro incierto de todos los exorcistas, miro hacia el otro lado de la cama, en donde Olivier, también recostada en los almohadones y con las sabanas de seda apenas cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, limpiaba y enceraba su fiel sable con un pañuelo.

"-¿Quieres un poco?-" removió la copa e hizo un gesto señalando con la cabeza hasta donde estaba la botella junto a otra copa solitaria. Olivier dejo soltar un suspiro resignado, sabiendo que ya había acabado de pulir el sable y que ella lo había notado.

"-Bien, sirve una copa-" Sin decir nada mas, Klaud dejo la copa de su mano en la bandeja y tomo la botella, rellenando su propia copa y llenando la otra para Olivier.

Una vez llenas, deslizo su cuerpo por la cama con ambas copas en las manos y le paso una a Olivier, quien la tomo y deslizo su propio cuerpo mas cerca del suyo, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y acercándola.

Tomada por el contacto repentino, Klaud se acurruco mas cerca de los pechos de Olivier, eligiendo ser la cuchara pequeña, pues siendo Olivier unos centímetros mas alta y con una personalidad dominante no le daba muchas opciones, no es que eso le molestara, le gustaba poder mostrarse vulnerable frente a ella, en la Orden nunca se puede tener este tipo de conexiones por que al final todo termina en tragedia, y antes de eso, en el circo, estaba demasiado centrada en mantener a sus bestias en buen estado y con los pocos recursos que el circo le daba fue todo un reto, su imagen endurecida había nacido de trabajo duro por sobrevivir y romper su espalda trabajando para poder llevar comida a su boca y a las bestias que cuidaba.

Soltó un suspiro satisfecho cuando encontró acomodo, quedando su cabello rubio pajizo, estando fuera de su estilo habitual entremezclándose con el largo y lacio rubio platinado de Olivier.

Olivier...

Recordó cuando la conoció por primera vez; había estado en una misión, Komui se había encargado del papeleo con el ejercito de Armestris para permitir su entrada en la tundra de Briggs para buscar una inocencia, le habían permitido el acceso, a duras penas, pero con la condición de tener escolta militar y al ser una misión de búsqueda, era mas peligrosa por el riesgo que corría de encontrarse con un Noé, habiéndole explicado esto al alto mando Armestriano no desistieron de la escolta si no que simplemente no eligieron soldados de bajo rango como era común y enviaron a lo mejor de lo mejor de Briggs, o en otras palabras, La general de Brigada Olivier Mira Armstong y dos hombres de su confianza.

Habiéndose resignado a la escolta militar a Klaud no le quedo mas opción que seguir la corriente, adentrándose en la tundra acompañada de los tres militares estoicos; no es que ella estuviera mejor, su cara coincidía perfectamente con la de ellos, centrada completamente en la misión de recuperación.

En una suerte rara no se encontró con ningún Noé, supuso que estos estarían ocupados como la mayoría de la orden en el desastre que había causado la fuga del aprendiz del inútil de Cross, ese pobre chico por muy peligroso que la Orden lo considere, solo necesitaba un descanso en su opinión.

Recupero la inocencia del trozo de hielo en el que parecía estar incrustado, y Lau Shimin en su hombro soltó un pequeño resoplido, la inocencia dentro de el de seguro resonaba con la que estaba en sus manos reconociéndola como hermana, pero al parecer su suerte no duro mucho, ya que una horda de 10 nivel 3 se acercaba rápidamente al sitio en el que estaban.

Los militares se habían congelado momentáneamente al ver a los akuma y sus apariencias demoníacas, pero rápidamente salieron de su estupor y sacaron sus armas posicionándose para atacar, Klaud sabia que serian completamente inútiles, pero los admiro por sus buenos reflejos.

Guardo la inocencia en el bolsillo oculto en su uniforme, saco su látigo de su cadera y lo desenrollo estampandolo contra el hielo para que dejara salir un sonido de alerta, haciendo así a los akumas detenerse unos momentos, vagamente intimidados antes de que siguieran su rumbo.

Esto pareció sorprender a los militares, pues habían pensado que ella no tenia manera de defenderse y el látigo estaba oculto bajo su capa, estampo el látigo una segunda vez contra el hielo y junto energía para activar a Lau Shimin, formando así un circulo de invocación a su alrededor, sobresaltando a los militares quienes retrocedieron unos pasos alejándose del circulo.

"-Lau Shimin... ** _¡Hatsudou!_** "-

Como si de unas palabras mágicas se tratasen, los militares observaron embobados como el pequeño mono en el hombro de aquella mujer se transformaba con un rugido bestial en un monstruo que con saltos rápidos y garras fieras desgarro a los akumas uno a uno.

Una vez que Lau shimin había terminado con su trabajo, Klaud golpeo su látigo una ves mas sobre el hielo ya agrietado captando la atención de mono, que con un rugido animal se desactivo apagando así el circulo de invocación alrededor de ella y volviendo a su pequeña forma, corriendo rápidamente con sus pequeñas patas a través de la nieve hasta llegar a su ama, escalo por toda su ropa y volvió a su sitio en el hombro de Klaud quien rápidamente enrollo su látigo y lo devolvió a su cadera, como si de nada se tratase a los ojos de los militares.

"-Mi misión esta completa, es hora de volver-"

Los miro inexpresiva y observo como sus expresiones sorprendidas se volvían pétreas en el momento en que escucharon la palabra 'misión', se dio la vuelta y sin observar si la seguían o no, siguió su camino devuelta al cuartel.

Mucho mas tarde se enteraría por parte de Olivier, que algo durante esa espectacular demostración de poder la cautivo; pues al llegar al cuartel la mujer exigió que tomara unas copas con ella en su sala privada, en donde después de un largo silencio incomodo ambas terminaron hablando sobre la inutilidad de hombres como Cross Marian y Roy Mustang, y una vez que llego la hora de partir para Klaud ambas intercambiaron direcciones de correspondencia con Klaud dejando la promesa de visitar cuando estuviera por el área.

Luego de muchas visitas ambas se volvieron expertas en interpretar los lenguajes corporales de la otra, hasta que una noche terminaron teniendo sexo durante una de las visitas de Klaud en donde durmió la primera de muchas veces en la cama de Olivier.

Saliendo de su ensoñación, termino rápidamente su copa de vino cuando noto que la de Olivier ya estaba vacía, suavemente dirigió su mano hasta la de Olivier para tomar la copa, y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de separarse de ella para colocar las copas en su lugar, una vez listo, volvió a deslizarse por la cama para llegar a su de nuevo a su lado mientras ella volvía a enganchar su brazo con sus hombros, le dio un beso cansado en los labios y se acomodo de nuevo en las sabanas cubriéndolas a ambas, Olivier saco su brazo de sus hombros apara acomodarse mejor y pasar su otro brazo por su cintura acercándola a ella, quedando así Klaud usando como almohada extra su brazo izquierdo y su derecho atrapando sus caderas.

Nunca, durante el tiempo que llevaban juntas fue necesario intercambiar palabras de amor, pues el contacto privado como este era lo único que necesitaban, siendo ambas las mujeres poco expresivas que eran. Y Klaud estaba segura de que nunca necesitaran intercambiar ese tipo de palabras, pues a veces, las palabras no eran suficientes.

Ambas estaban felices con como estaban las cosas, y ambas se esforzarían para que perduraran de esa manera, hasta que Olivier muriera en el campo de batalla (cosa que era poco probable según Klaud, la mujer era un hueso duro de roer y la reciente paz que alcanzo Armestris también contribuiría a que Olivier viviera una larga vida.)

Ó hasta que Klaud cumpliera con el tragico destino que deparaba para todos los exorcistas...

...

...

...

 ** _La muerte._**


End file.
